In an existing POS (Point-of-Sale) terminal, a user presses a touch panel for an input operation. However, in some instances, the touch panel can receive “a multi-point input” and it can be difficult to correctly detect the specific input operation intended by the user. For example, a multi-point input may occur if the touch panel is accidentally pressed by a surrounding object while the user makes an input. In such a case, it is difficult to correctly select an input operation intended by a user. Furthermore, the user may not recognize the wrong selection was made on the touch panel, or be able to determine the reason why the POS terminal does not display the intended selection, and thus, the user may mistakenly determine that the touch panel is broken.
If a touch panel can notify a user that the touch panel has been erroneously pressed, it is possible to simplify an operation of the touch panel for the user.